Red Mist
by Nickstar777
Summary: Red Mist is a condition certain people get into usually caused by mental conditions but can be brought on by extreme stress/anger when one is extremely angry there is stress put on facial muscles. The mark for one losing control of themselves and raging, destroying things/people in their vicinity.


Hello guys, I hope you enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Phineas looked in the mirror to see how he looked, he was wearing a dark red T-Shirt with a black eagle logo on the front as well as black skinny jeans, black coverse, black belt with a gold rectangle shaped buckle with an eagle in the centre and a black leather jacket. Phineas and Isabella were going to a nightclub tonight, it wasn't something they normally would do, but they decided it might be a good idea to try something different. Phineas checked his watch before heading out and walking across the street, he knocked on the door and Isabella answered, she was dressed in a white blouse, light blue skinny jeans and a pair of black high tops.

"Hey Phineas, ready to go?" asked Isabella

"Of course" said Phineas

Phineas led Isabella to his car, a red BMW, the young couple entered the car and drove off to a nightclub called 'Rogue'.

While the 2 were at the club, they didn't do much dancing, they just sat at a booth having a few non-alcoholic drinks

"Hey, I'll be right back" said Phineas

"Where are you going?" asked Isabella

"I just need to use the restroom" said Phineas

Phineas got up and went to the restroom as 3 guys across the club started staring at Isabella before they started to approach her.

"Hey there little lady, never seen you here before" said one of the guys, he was about 5 foot 8 with tanned skin and black spiked up hair with frosted tips, he was dressed in a tight white T-Shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. His name was Robbie.

"Yeah, is this your first time here?" asked another of the guys, this guy was dressed in a grey button down which was unbuttoned down to his chest, a pair of black pants and black shoes. This guys name was Danny.

Isabella didn't respond, in all honesty, she was a little scared of the trio.

"What's wrong cutie? Shy?" asked the third guy. This guy was dressed in a black tank top with white jeans and black coverse and he had a blonde Mohawk. His name was Michael.

Robbie, Danny and Michael each grabbed a seat and sat around the table with Isabella.

"Uh, could you three please leave me alone?" asked Isabella

"Why hot stuff? You don't even know us yet" said Danny

"True, but from what I've seen so far, I don't want to know you" said Isabella

Meanwhile, Phineas was in the restroom, he just finished washing his hands and went back in the club, he walked over to where he left Isabella.

"Come on sweetie, give us a chance" said Robbie

"No, I'm sorry but I came here with my boyfriend" said Isabella

"Boyfriend?" asked Michael

"Yes..." said Isabella

Isabella looked to see Phineas returning to the table.

"Here he is now" said Isabella

"Hey Izzy, what's going on here?" asked Phineas

Robbie stood up and stared down Phineas.

"This guy? Look chickadee, why be with a loser like this when you can be with studs like us?" asked Robbie, turning to Isabella

"Hey, leave her alone, she's not interested" said Phineas

"Look whimp, why don't you let the hottie decide whether she's interested or not" said Danny

"This is your last warning, you three pricks get lost right now or else" said Phineas, who was starting to lose his temper

"Is that a threat? Please, a bean pole like you couldn't even beat an egg" said Robbie

Phineas tried to throw a punch only for Robbie to duck under it and punch Phineas right in the face and knock him down. Robbie then turned to face Isabella.

"See girly, he's a weakling" said Michael, who started to place a hand on Isabella's knee.

Phineas got back to his feet, something inside Phineas clearly snapped as his eyes turned bright red, he grabbed Robbie by the shoulder and spun him around, before punching him straight in the face, knocking him down.

"What the hell?" asked Danny

Michael and Danny got up out their seats and approached Phineas. Danny tried to punch Phineas, but Phineas caught the punch and started twisting Danny's wrist, bringing Danny to his knees, Michael tried to intervene, but only succeeded in getting punched in the stomach by Phineas and then having his face driven into Phineas' knee.

" _Oh my god!_ " thought Isabella

Phineas let go of Danny's wrist. Robbie got up and charged at Phineas, however, Phineas grabbed Robbie's shirt and was able to flip him over his shoulders, when Robbie was on his back again, Phineas stepped on Robbie's face and continued to apply pressure, when Danny got up, Phineas removed his foot from Robbie's face, grabbed Danny by the back of the head, and threw him out a window.

" _I've never seen Phineas like this_ " thought Isabella

Michael got back to his feet, when Phineas turned his attention to Michael, Michael got scared and ran into the rest room, Phineas followed him and grabbed him by the back of the head, before ramming Michael's face into one of the mirrors, Michael was screaming in pain, but Phineas didn't stop, and continued to ram Michael's face into the other mirrors, when all the mirrors were smashed, Phineas threw Michael into a stall door, causing it to come off it's hinges, Phineas wasn't done, he grabbed Michael and dumped him, face first into a trash can.

"Please stop!" begged Michael

Phineas left the restroom as Robbie got back to his feet, Robbie tried to punch Phineas, but Phineas caught the punch and slammed his forearm into Robbie's, causing a compound fracture, Robbie dropped to his knees as Phineas grabbed the same arm he just broke and grabbed the bone that was now sticking out and began to twist it, causing Robbie to groan in pain.

"PHINEAS STOP!" screamed Isabella

Phineas looked towards Isabella and his eyes turned back to normal, he noticed the people in the club staring at him in disbelief, he looked to see he had a hold of Robbie's arm and he let go. Phineas quickly ran out the club and got in his car, followed closely by Isabella.

"Isabella, what happened in there?" asked Phineas

"Something I'm never going to forget" said Isabella

"I'm really sorry I ruined tonight" said Phineas

"Phineas, you didn't ruin it, those three did, you stepped in to protect me, but I'll be honest, that was I side to you I've never seen before" said Isabella

"It's a side I never wanted you to see" said Phineas

"Come on, let's go home" said Isabella

Phineas started his car and drove off.

* * *

 **And that's it for this fic, sorry if it's a bit lack luster, I don't write many one-shots, but still, hope you enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
